


Phobia

by Goblinbrigade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Entomophobia, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Prompto's fear of insects, sharing sleeping bags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinbrigade/pseuds/Goblinbrigade
Summary: Prompto finds a bug in his sleeping bag.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is just a bunch of fluff. Sometimes that's all I want.

A scream rang out from the tent before the wiry blond all but came barrelling out, stumbling over his own feet as he patted violently at his clothes. There was a manic fear in his blue eyes, squeals and shouts erupting from his tongue as he tripped and landed flat on his rump.

“The fuck?” Noctis murmured, standing to pull the other man from the ground, “The hell was that about?”

“Oh, er,” Prompto pulled a face, glancing from Noct to his other two companions. Just how much could he get away with not saying? “Nothing?”

“Uh huh,” Came the all too familiar reply, a hand lingering on his shoulder and _squeezing_. The bastard.

“Right. Because you were making such a fuss purely for shits and giggles,” Gladio sighed, scratching at his beard. With an awkward grin, Prompto nodded. Right. Yes. Obviously.

“Hey, buddy,” Prompto murmured, turning back to Noctis with a sort of wince. “Could we, er, share bedrolls for the night?”

“For all that is holy _please_ do not get randy with one another in the tent,” Ignis grimaced, already massaging his temples, “There is a time and place for intimacy and now is most certainly not that time.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Prompto bristled, shooting the spectacled man a weak glare that didn’t quite reach the intensity he intended. “We aren’t going to…” Glancing back at Noct, then down at the ground, he knew he couldn’t promise anything. Maybe they were just young; maybe their appetites would die down given enough time, but sometimes when one thing led to another… Prompto couldn’t guarantee _nothing_ would happen, of course. “Then… I’ll share with you.”

“I rather like my space, thank you,” Ignis replied, picking absently at his dinner for the night. When he looked at Gladio, the large man just shrugged.

“I doubt you’d fit.”

Prompto, frankly, felt betrayed. With a grimace, he could only shake his head, cheeks flushing with shame as he fidgeted with the ends of his vest, “Okay, so, _maybe_ there was a bug in my sleeping bag.”

Ignis’ expression almost immediately softened. Noctis snickered, nudging Prompto with a roll of his eyes. “And you have to share one of ours why?”

“Come on, man, it’s gross! It was all crawly and… and _hairy_ ,” Sharing a look, Noct and Gladio almost looked like they were going to protest some more, but upon glancing at the poor boy, they simply remained quiet, “What if it’s still there? It’ll crawl into my ears and lay eggs in my brain.”

“Strictly speaking…” Ignis cut himself off with a shake of his head. Wasn’t he the one just talking about the time and place for things? “Regardless. If you need to we can swap for the night. I doubt there’ll be any in mine.”

“Yeah but I need protection,” Prompto protested, more just so he could spend the night cuddling with someone at this point. Sure, he could have taken Ignis’ offer, but it wouldn’t be quite so comfortable as simply sharing with the man. Or any of the three, to be fair. “Come on, Iggy, humour me.”

“You know what?” Noctis finally sighed, “Fine, you can share with me.”

“Yeah, nah,” Gladio groaned, “Do you know how hard it is to sleep when you’re fucking the brains outta each other?”

“Hard to sleep or just hard?” Noct snickered, earning him a frown from Ignis and a shy laugh from Prompto.

“Eh, same difference. I’m just saying that there’s a reason why I have to sleep between you two.”

“Yes,” Noct grinned, “To cockblock us.”

“Let’s not forget that you’re often the object of these appetites, too,” Ignis groaned, utterly fed up with the three. “More often than not you’re joining in rather than stopping them.”

“Then it’s decided he’ll sleep with Specs tonight?” Noct asked, turning to Ignis with one raised brow. After a long moment of contemplation, Ignis finally relented.

“Fine. But just for tonight,” With a relieved sigh, Prompto was practically clutching his heart, sending the spectacled man an appreciative little grin.

“Yes! Love you Iggy.”

“I… am fond of you too,” Ignis paused before standing to begin the clean up after dinner, turning with a gentle shake of his head. At least that was the sleeping arrangements sorted for the night.


End file.
